


I've Learned to Count on You

by ModernMyth



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernMyth/pseuds/ModernMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She came when he called; now he'd take care of her, even if it was only in little ways. </p>
<p>[set during the movie; fills in some blanks + gratuitous smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Learned to Count on You

After a moment's hesitation, Logan gets out of his car and walks around to the passenger's side. He then proceeders to scoop Veronica up and into his arms, gently removing her from his car. As he carefully carries her to the front door and fishes her keys out of the depths of her purse, he has one thought in his mind: this can't be fucking real. 

 

It takes him three tries to find the right key to get inside the house, which frankly, he counts as a win, considering he's been doing this one handed and she has a stupid number of keys, but he finally manages to get inside without jostling the sleeping Veronica in his arms. He crosses the living room and manages to locate Veronica's bedroom quickly enough. 

 

He glances down at her, noting her surprisingly peaceful expression for someone with such good reason to be angst-wrought. Logan is a little stunned she's managed to fall asleep at all - he makes himself determinedly squash the bit of romantic hope he has at the thought of her feeling safe enough with him after all this time to still be so vulnerable in his presence because he knows now _really_ isn't the time for thoughts like that. He's not a kid anymore, even if this situation is disturbingly familiar - him, taking care of Veronica when she is distraught over her father's life or potential lack thereof. He can still remember the look on the teenaged Veronica's face when she saw her father, alive and whole, after hours of thinking his plane had exploded with perfect clarity. As long as Keith Mars manages to walk through that front door and back into his daughter's life again eventually, Logan knew she'd be alright. 

 

But right now, Veronica needs him. She came when he called; now he'd take care of her, even if it was only in little ways. 

 

Carefully, Logan places her on the bed. She barely stirs, snuggling into the pillow now under her head and turning onto her side. His lips quirk upward slightly and he pauses to appreciate the unguarded expression on her face before reaching decidedly for her boots. He unzips and removes them both before placing them with the rest of her shoes she has piled up at the bottom of her closet. He knew she probably wouldn't be very comfortable in the pants and sweater combination she wore - she had rarely managed to sleep through the night if she wasn't wearing something comfortable, but it has been years, and he hopes that has changed because she really deserves to rest. Hopefully she is tired enough from the day's harrowing events to sleep soundly. Logan reaches for the blankets at the foot of the bed and tugs them up over Veronica, tucking her in. Casting one last glance in her direction, he moves to the window and closes the blinds, then leaves the room. 

 

He heads towards the living room and notices that the television has been left on in the chaotic rush to the hospital. Logan finds the appropriate remote and turns it off. He glances around the house, not feeling quite ready to leave, and stops in the bathroom to clean up a little. He'd gotten slightly roughed up getting Keith out of the car earlier, in the dive out of the truck's way. He scratched up his arm a little, nothing serious, which he cleans with hydrogen peroxide he finds in the cabinet below the sink, and he splashes some cold water on his face. 

 

Heading into the kitchen for a glass of water, he notices a few dishes in the sink, which he promptly washes and puts away (with a little searching for the right locations, and one or two dishes he just leaves out because he just has no idea). He smirks a little at the thought of Veronica seeing him doing dishes. The last time they were involved in each other's lives, he was living at the Neptune Grand and never had to lift a finger. And sure, now maybe his idea of doing the dishes at his place is just to pile everything into the the dishwasher and run it until it's all clean, but that was neither here nor there. Still, he supposes that barely meeting the minimum standards of living as a human being, dishes and all, probably won't impress her too much. 

 

Shrugging, he finishes up the dishes in about ten minutes, stretching out the chore and doing his best to keep the noise to a minimum, which he more or less succeeds at. But that is over quickly enough, and he is left racking his brain for anything else that might need to be done around the house. Logan scratches the back of his head and turns in a slow circle, looking around the living area and finding nothing that needs doing. Feeling a little pathetic, he gives a resigned sigh and rips a sheet of paper off of the nearest notepad he can find and swipes the accompanying pen to write a note:

 

Call me when you wake up.

L.

 

Half an hour has passed since he brought her inside, he observes, and he's got no viable reason to stay, not really, so he folds the note in half, leaving a precise crease in the paper and placing it back on the table before he turns to leave. 

 

He's almost at the door, but then he can hear quiet, shuffling steps somewhere behind him and then, disarmingly, her voice. 

 

"Wait," she says.

 

He turns around. 

 

The thought is almost laughable; he did nothing but wait for her for years before accepting he needed to move on with his life and do something (like enlist, he'd eventually decided), but yes, of course, he'll wait. He'll wait for her always. Doesn't she know that by now?

 

Then Veronica follows it up with a, "Don't go," and Logan is fucking helpless. 

 

He doesn't know what it is he's supposed to be waiting for, what it is she wants from him. He knows he's in, though, for whatever it is she wants to keep him around for. Of course he'll stay. Like that was ever a question. 

 

"Okay," he replies, and he can hardly hear his own voice. She's coming toward him; he suddenly feels like he is outside of his own body, a feeling he only gets when he is exceptionally baked (and it has been a _long time_ \- the military isn't exactly lax on drug testing) or when he is in close contact with one Veronica Mars. It only gets worse as she walks towards him with a purpose - and god, he recognizes the look in her eyes, he really does, and he hopes he isn't misreading things because usually when she gives him that look it leads to - 

 

And then she's kissing him. 

 

_This_ , he thinks helplessly, shocked for a moment by the feel of her lips on his before adjusting and responding. He breathes into her mouth and kisses her back with fervor, thinking, _It usually leads to this_.

 

Then she's wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and he's gripping her bare thighs, and he thinks errantly that she must have woken up and changed into something more comfortable despite his efforts, but then he doesn't care because _Veronica Mars has her legs wrapped the fuck around his waist_.

 

He spins them around in circles because he's overwhelmed and overjoyed, and he has put a hand against the wall to stabilize himself because he sort of feels eighteen and twenty-eight all at once, all of a sudden. He starts carrying them back to the bedroom, and he swears he means to make it all the way there, he really does, but then he's pinning her up against a column in the wall instead and kissing her breathless.

 

They both pull back, just fractionally, to look at each other, and he can feel her warm breath on his face in little puffs as he drinks her in. He looks in her eyes and knows that she is here with him in every way. That this is _them_. That they are doing this. That it is well over-due. 

 

Then Veronica grips his collar and reaches down and rips his shirt open - quite literally, buttons flying - and he thinks it might be the single hottest thing that has ever happened to him. He leans into her, breathes with her, faces mingling, noses bumping. They're completely in sync, and he feels heavy, drugged with the scent of her, the feel of her legs wound around him, them melting into each other. Logan trails a hand across her thigh and towards her center, and she gasps her approval into his mouth when he pushes flimsy lace to the side and strokes a finger between her folds. He can feel her thighs trembling around him, and she draws him in for a delicious, lingering kiss. 

 

And then he's thrusting a finger inside her, and she's kissing him like her life depends on it. It's completely different and exactly the same, he realizes. She's curves where she used to be lines and hardened edges where she used to be soft contours, and the feel of her is so intense that he finds himself panting. When he adds a second finger, she lets out a breathy moan, and Logan drags his lips away from hers and kisses his way across her jaw and down her neck, causing her to buck her hips against him. Then she's grabbing his belt loops and reaching for the button on his pants. He removes his hand from her reluctantly, and Veronica lets out a whimper of protest, but then he's grabbing at her shirt and yanking it over her head, throwing it to the ground. She responds by tugging at his pants and pushing them off his hips and half-way down his legs. She can feel him, hard against her through the thin material of his boxers, and she moans, and there's this feeling of suspended disbelief and rightness between them. Then Veronica is pulling his length out of his boxers and squeezing him lightly, and Logan can feel his heart racing in his chest and there's this guttural sound escaping his mouth, but he can't even register it; he can't register anything but the feel of Veronica's warm, sure but small hand encasing him. 

 

Then he's breathing into her again, mouth's open against each other's as they gasp in oxygen in between heated kisses. She looks into his eyes for the briefest of moments, and then she's positioning him against her entrance and bucking her hips against his, and then, _holy fucking shit he's inside her,_ and he knows with a certainty that his mind (in the years he longed for her after she'd left Neptune, in the moments he'd thought of her overseas when he wasn't sure he'd make it through the night) has not exaggerated and idealized the feel of her - their connection is tenuous but tangible; so tangible he almost aches with the feel of her, surrounding him. He's inside her, all thick and warm and delectable, but the palpable feel of them in the air is what he holds onto as he thrusts up inside her with a shuddering breath. Logan's forehead comes to rest on Veronica's, who is whimpering and writhing against him now. The sight of her, exposed and breathless in his arms, undoes him. He unconsciously breathes her name into her mouth, and Veronica wraps her arms tightly around his neck and rakes her nails down his back when he thrusts just _there_. He reaches down between them to stroke her clit, and he can feel her tightening around him, hips moving wildly against his, and then she's crying out, and he's swallowing her sounds, lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss. He can feel her surrounding him, body spasming and relaxing, and he can't help it when a roguish grin crosses his lips. He tightens his hold on her, still captivated by the feel of her encompassing him, and Logan pulls them away from the wall. Still joined, he carries her and finally manages to make it to her bedroom again, deciding that if he is going to finish this properly, he's going to need a bed. 

 

He sits them on the edge of the mattress, threads a hand into her hair, and leans in to kiss her. She responds enthusiastically for a moment, before pulling back with an unexpected giggle. 

 

"What?" Logan asks hazily. 

 

Veronica smirks and gestures to the pants he still has dangling around his ankles. She then reaches for his open shirt and pushes it down off of his shoulders, then throws it to the ground. 

 

"Take off your pants," she mutters against his lips, and then she's reaching down and helping him as he kicks them the rest of the way off his legs. They hit the floor, forgotten, but now Logan is smirking in response.

 

"Take off your _under_ pants," he responds. 

 

Instead, Veronica grinds down on him with a little circle of her hips until he groans, and then says, "I don't know, I think we've been managing pretty well so far."

 

Logan reaches between them and grabs at the tiny, twisted garment he'd pushed askew earlier, and with a deepening smirk, rips it. 

 

Veronica gasps. Logan's hand is full of torn lace and elastic, and she pouts. 

 

"I liked those," she mutters.

 

Logan tosses them aside and reaches down to where they are joined to stroke her clit in tiny circles with his thumb. 

 

"I'll buy you some new ones," he acquiesces quickly, and she nods with a moan. 

 

"Funny," she pants as he flips them over, covering his body with hers and thrusting up inside of her. "You always used to say that, yet somehow the new ones all got ripped, too."

 

He grins and ducks his head to kiss her again and mumbles against her lips, "Small price to pay. Besides, there are several buttons now missing from my shirt due to _your_ fascination with clothes ripping, so you're one to talk."

 

Veronica's hands drift to Logan's ass, and she gives him a firm squeeze. "We'll get it fixed when we're out buying me new underwear."

 

He laughs and nods his agreement. She wraps one leg around him, pulling him in deeper, and Logan captures one of her nipples in his mouth, kneading the other gently with his fingers. He feels, rather than hears, her breathing hitch, and he thinks that if he doesn't kiss her again right now he might just explode. And thank god she seems to have similar ideas because then she's reaching up and grabbing his face again, planting her lips firmly on his as Logan's hips rock against hers. He slows his rhythm and breathes in deep - she feels good, _too_ good, and he knows he already got her off once against the wall, but he really, really wants to make this last and wants to make this good for her. She's turned to him, again, when she needs someone, and that's not a thing he's interested in screwing up. Not to mention the fact that her abrupt but heartily encouraged aggressive behavior towards him had led to them very much skipping the foreplay (Though, really, hasn't the foreplay been going on between them for days? Since the airport, at least, with her _you should only wear this_ ), and he wants to take his time, worshipping and re-memorizing every inch of her body. He's got a finger rubbing Veronica's clit, and suddenly all he wants to do is replace it with his tongue. He pulls out of her and away from her, much to her audible protest, but then he's kissing his way down her body, gripping her hips and bringing her to his mouth, and she's grasping at the sheets beneath her for purchase. He laps at her and licks his way up her firmly and fastens his lips over her clit and sucks until she's trembling beneath him, gasping and moaning, and he knows she's close. But then she's tugging at his hair in that way that she always did to signal she was ready to move on. He looks up in confusion to see her smirking at him for the briefest of moments before she's dragging him up her body and flipping them over and kissing him senseless. 

 

She's straddling him now, positioning herself over him and sinking down with a low moan. Then Veronica's raising and lowering her lips, and Logan moves with her. His hands are everywhere - in her hair, on her breasts, tracing his way down her body, grasping her thighs. She increases her pace, and he can feel it, the moment she snaps and loses control, hips moving against his desperately. He's thrusting up to meet her hard and fast, and he can feel her whole body vibrating, trembling with intensity, so close to the edge. He reaches up to kiss her, and then she's crying out and coming apart in his arms, sighing and crying and keening against his lips. And it's enough, just enough to send him over the edge and spiraling into temporary oblivion with her. 

 

It's minutes before they come back into themselves, gasping and panting against each other, and Veronica leans in and rests her forehead against his as they both recover. Logan kisses her gently then, deliberately chaste, and can't help the smile that stretches over his face as he gazes up at her. She returns the smile a bit shyly, then rolls off of him. But then she's snuggling into his side and winding a leg around his and grabbing his arms to wrap them deliberately around her. 

 

They don't talk about it. Not really. Not yet. There will be time for that later. But that's okay because she's looking at him with the gentlest expression he's seen in years. And he knows. They'll be okay; they'll work this out, later. Right now he is just pleased to have put that look on her face and hopes she'll be able to sleep now. So he wraps his arm more tightly around her and kisses her forehead and waits a few minutes to fall asleep until after she does, just in case. 

 

 

 


End file.
